Sugar (One Piece)
'' "You'll obey my orders... until the moment you DIE."'' - Sugar as she changes people into toys and takes control of them. Sugar is a child villain from One Piece. She is a member of the Donquixote Pirates' Trebol Army, and is one of Doflamingo's most important members. Sugar ate the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, which allows her to turn people into toys. This Devil Fruit also stopped her aging process, making her an eternal child, so she is older than she looks (she's actually 22). Appearance Sugar appears to be a young girl, but is actually much older. This halt in aging is due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. During the takeover of Dressrosa, she wore a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. While she is in the underground world, she wears a dark-colored hooded robe with bear-like ears and a small crown. In the anime, she has aquamarine hair, a pink monocle with a purple covering, and a white dress with light blue polka dots and open-toed sandals. Personality Not much is known, but Sugar behaves like any little girl, despite being much older in age. She enjoys sweets and is usually seen eating them off her fingers. Since she turned most of the people of Dressrosa into toys, based on Doflamingo's orders, she may have evil intentions, but this is currently unclear. However, she is later shown to be very sadistic, as she seems to take a liking to changing people to toys and submitting them to her will. She has also shown signs of childish behavior, as demonstrated when she ran around the palace, looking for Doflamingo, after he had already left for Punk Hazard. Sugar appears to be fairly indifferent about the events that happen around her, as she showed no reaction when Baby 5 attacked Doflamingo. Powers Sugar has the power to turn people into toys, a power given to her by the Hobby-Hobby Fruit. When she turns people into toys, the people who knew those people lose memories of their existence. Also, for some reason, the Devil Fruit ceased Sugar's aging upon consumption. However, it's unknown if this side-effect grants Sugar immortality. Sugar can likely change her victims back to normal, but if she is knocked out, all of her victims will return to their normal selves. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Being her captain, it can be assumed that Sugar has a good relationship with Doflamingo. She seems to follow his orders, since she keeps the toys of Dressrosa transformed. Trébol Sugar seems to have a good relationship with Trébol, since he is her bodyguard. History Past Sugar was seen ten years ago, assisting the other Donquixote Pirates in the invasion of the palace. After Doflamingo successfully took over Dressrosa, Sugar turned many of the citizens into living toys. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Sugar was first seen sitting beside Doflamingo, on one of his chairs outside the Dressrosa palace. She watched and ate candy as Baby 5 attempted to attack Doflamingo, and as Doflamingo talked to Vergo about the situation with Law. She was later seen searching for Doflamingo. She asked Lao G and Jora where Doflamingo had gone, to which Lao G responded by telling her that he was probably in the room on the fourth floor. Sugar then told him that Doflamingo was not in the room, to which Lao G sighed, and replied by saying that Doflamingo had gone out by himself again. Dressrosa Arc She was later seen watching the Den Den Mushis in the Dressrosa palace ring, after Doflamingo's false resignation from the Shichibukai. Later on that day, Baby 5 asked her where Doflamingo was, to which she responded that she did not know. After the losers from the Corrida Colosseum tournament were imprisoned, she turned them into toys. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Sugar heard the skirmish through a Den Den Mushi. Trébol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and she can just turn them into toys if they manage to reach that far. Trébol also told her with certainty that nobody knew about her. Sugar remained calm, apparently unaware that she is the target of Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and an army of dwarves. The dwarves attempted to attack and poison her with the tobasco, but she easily defeated them all, then turned Robin to a toy. In Usopp's last-ditch attempt to defeat her, Trebol defeated and glued Usopp to the ground. Sugar proceeded to poison him with the tobasco, but when she did, Usopp formed a hideously grotesque face where his eyes popped out. Sugar was so frightened by this, she fainted in shock, and all of the toys turned back to normal. Later, Sugar awakens and tries to turn Luffy into a toy, therefore erasing his entire existence, but thanks to Usopp's expertise sniping skills, Sugar was defeated again, saving Luffy. Trivia * She is the last major known member of the Donquixote Pirates to be named. * Her habit of eating fruit from her fingertops and her haircut is most likely a reference to Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Pirates Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Immortals Category:Villainesses Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bond Destroyers